User blog:Grimmival/Science and Grimms
Hey guys, I am finally back, after a huge hiatus. It was because Grimm wasn't on and that there was really nothing else good on, so, yeah. I am back to make only one more story for now. I will finish it gradually, and be more detailed, and better at the story telling. Synopsis At the scene of a brutal murder of a famous scientist, Nick discovers a new type of Wesen that is connected to Albert Einstein and a physics breakthrough that he never published, making him a suspect for the murder famous scientist who was about to publish the physics breakthrough first. Meanwhile, Nick encounters another science branch with another problem, and the possibility of a good friend of Nicks' interfearing with the new research. Is Monroe starting to go on a rampage? Or is Hank going wild? Meanwhile, Renard gets news that his brother has sent over something no Grimm or Wesen in Portland has ever heard of before. Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Hexenbiest *Steinadler *Klaustreich *Dunklejager *Unknown Wesen *Velociraptor-like Wesen Plot A scientist gets off of work and goes to his car, and drives home, but once he gets out of his car, he starts to hyperventalate and woges into a Klaustreich, going back into his car, and when he opens his door, he is tackled to the ground and killed. Nick and Hank are called to the scene, and find the dead body of the Klaustreich, and find out he is a scientist, very famous, Yelman Fredrick. They talk to two of his colleges, and one of them woges into a Klaustreich briefly. Nick and Hank leave, with Nick telling Hank that "A scientist being a bastard to women isn't really the turstworthy scientist." In response, they hear a cry, and pull out their guns, as the Klaustreich, fully woged, comes at Nick and Hank, and kicks Nick over and elbows Hank in the face, and runs out of the building, and is gone once Nick and Hank get to the parking lot. They get back to the precint, and Nick talks to Hank about studies Albert Einstein never published, and that that study was very similar to that of the murder scientists study, and they determine it's the same. They then find out that the Klaustreich that attacked them was about to publish the breakthrough, the same as Fredricks. The breakthrough is that gravity doesn't work when a force greater than gravity interfers with gravity. It is a controversial idea, but many people are trying to publish it first. Nick parks his car in front of his house, and walks out, when he turns around, at the sound of broken glass. He pulls out his gun when he is tackled over by a Steinadler, who punches the gun out of his hand, and after a lengthy-fight, the Steinadler disappears, and Nick calls Hank to come over to his house. Hank arrives and the Captain arrive too, along with the crime scene investigators. Renard comes up to Nick, and tells him that several police cars will watch his house, and Hank, will stay in the house. Meanwhile, Monroe arrives at his front-door step with Rosalee, when he sniffs air and woges, and so does Rosalee, when a Steinadler kicks Rosalee down and Monroe rams into him, and he runs away. He then calls Nick, and so police cars will watch his house. In the building, Fredricks Klaustreich assistant, Von Hiffman, is writing something down, and drops his pencil, and woges, and roars, before reverting back to normal, and sniffs the air. He quickly packs his belongings, and leaves. As he exits the building, a woman stops him to tell him that the building won't be open tommorrow, and he is frustrated and woges as he leaves. The woman walks away, when she turns around and is attacked by something. Nick, wakes up with Hank making coffee for him and Juliette, and they receive a call that a murder has taken place in the building Von was working in last night. Juliette leaves, and so does Hank and Nick, but when they are gone, the police officer watching the house hears a strange noise and exits the vehicle, and pulls out her gun, but the Steinadler sneaks behind and attacks her. Nick and Hank arrive at the scene, with Wu telling them that security found Von leaving the building, very upset. They have a security officer coming to talk to Hank and Nick when he looks at Hank and pulls out his gun, and identifies Hank as the suspect who killed the woman. Renard makes a tough desicion and forces Hank to be interrogated, with Hank replying with mundane answers. The security officer briefly woges into a Dunklejager (an owl like-wesen). Nick then pretends to arrest Hank, and Hank is sent to jail. In the meanwhile, Monroe comes to the precint to report on a murder he witnessed when the Dunlejager identifies Monroe as Hanks accomplice. Nick doesn't believe him, and brings him out of the precint to talk to him, Grimm style. The security officer woges into a Dunklejager, and tackles Nick and leaves the parking lot, and Nick drives to him, hits him, and arrests him and is sent to jail. Bick goes to hus home with Hank, when they find the dead body the police officer, and pull out their guns, but find Juliette is home and Nick runs to the door. Juliette is slicing up tomatoes, and hears a noise, and finds a Steinadler staring at her, and she slashes the cheeck, and is chased up the stairs and screams, sending Nick hitting the door open and runs up the stairs, and sees Juliette running to him as the Steinalder leaps at her. He fires a shot and is tackled. He fights the Steinadler, but Hank arrives and shoots him dead, and sees him woge back into his human form. Nick goes to the building, and goes to the paleontology section, and talks a scientist about some wesen that is interfering with their research. The paleontologist, Scott Hartman, woges into a Velociraptor-like Wesen, and woges back, smiling and telling Nick that "I need your help. You're a Grimm." Nick and Scott walk from the office, when Scott smells something, and Nick pulls out his gun, and sees Von, woged into a Klaustreich, but as Nick arrests him, Scott tells Nick that Von is not responsible for the murders, but is not sure who did, making Nick let Von go. Von goes to his office and finds his friend and Fredricks assistan, Amy Rice. He is upset at her, and woges, and woges back. Until, Amy gets up and looses her control, starts tearing, starts getting a huge headache, and looks at Von, woges into a Klaustreich, and tackles Von, tearing him apart. Nick and Scott here the cries, and go to Von's office, and find his disemboweled body. Scott woges, and Amy runs at Scott, woged, and tackles Scott, and tries to kill him, but a large claw on his toe, pokes thru his shoe, and stabs Amy, cuasing her to get off him and runs into the corridor, turned and they hear the call of Amy tearing another college apart. Nick and Scott chase her, to the roof, and Amy is thinking of jumping off, but Scott tells her that she will not be arrested. She woges to a human, and gets off from the edge, and walks to Nick, telling him that she was never born to become a Klaustreich, and she need to get rid of it. She was born a normal human, but a Hexenbiest, who she remembers as a "bitch who lost her powers to a Grimm called Nick." Nick realizes it's Adalind, but says nothing about it. Nick knows how to get the Wesen out of Amy. Scott watches Amy to make sure she doesn't kill Nick, and before she bites Nick, she woges into a Klaustreich, and really wants to kill him and Scott. She woges back, and then unexpecedley woges into her Klaustreich form, and uses her fangs to pierce Nicks lip, and drinks his blood. She collapses on the floor, and her Klaustreich spirit is removed, and she gets back up, crying, and comes to hug Nick. She isn't arrested for her crime, and Scott and Amy go back into the building and leave just before the police arrive, and Nick doesn't tell Hank about Amy. Amy and Scott leave Oregon and go to British Columbia, and Nick calls them a few days later, and checks in on them, and tells them if they need anything, to call him. Amy then publishes the papers Von and Fredrick where supposed to publish. Nick gets home, and walks to his home, but he hears the sound of wind, but as if its right there. He pulls out his gun, and is tackled by a Wesen, but one he has never encountered. He fights it, and never "wins" but the wesen leaves. He goes to Monroes house and shows him a sketch of the wesen, but Monroe can't identify it, and even after hours, he still can't find out. During that time, Juliette, Nick and Hank arrive and spend the night as Nicks house is too dangerous. Monroe concludes that this wesen has to be a relatively newly evolved one for him to not know. Nick goes to the trailer, and while Juliette sleeps, he brings the books over, and look in all of them, but never find it. This is a wesen that no Grimm, period, has ever encountered. Renard relaxes in his office, and recieves a call from his brother, Eric. Eric states he sent out a Steinadler to kill Nick, but Renard says the Steinadler has been killed. Eric then states he sent over a wesen, being non-specific, but states he doesn't know what it is. He sends a sketch of it to Renard, who can't identify it. Eric hangs up, and Renard still has the urges of Juliette, and is loosing control, and ends up half woging into a Hexenbiest, as the screen turns black. Category:Blog posts